Por tí
by FireflyBelle
Summary: Isabella, de 17 años, es madre de una hermosa niña de 2 años la cual le fue arrebatada porque era demasiado joven para criarla. Al ser separada de su hija, la envían a New York en donde conoce personas que la harán tomar valor para regresar con su pequeña... pero con la ayuda de un Cullen, el padre de esa niña.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es totalmente mía.**_

* * *

__**PRÓLOGO**

Isabella tenía 17 años y era madre de una preciosa niña de 2 años, Marianne. El problema es que su familia se preocupaba por lo que la gente diría al ver que Isabella quedara embarazada de 14 años para dar a luz de 15, principalmente, su abuela Angelique Dwyer y más que todo porque no se sabía quien era el padre, aunque Isabella sabe quien es pero no lo dice y Angelique no quería que la familia fuera el ojo del huracán. Por lo tanto, a Isabella le arrebatan a Marianne de sus brazos y envían a la joven madre fuera de Inglaterra (su país natal) hacía New York y le prohíben ver a su pequeñita.

2 años después, Isabella viaja a Inglaterra y se entera que se han mudado de su antiguo hogar y nadie le da información del nuevo hogar, y hace algo que jamás pensó hacer: decirle la verdad a Edward Cullen, el padre de su niña, para que la ayude a encontrarla.

¿Rescatar a su rayito de sol será fácil? ¿Qué pasara cuando los Cullen y los Swan sepan la verdad de los dos jóvenes? ¿Más problemas?

* * *

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS :) este fue uno de mis borradores que publiqué en Fanfiction Addiction y también publiqué en el grupo de mis historias y me lo han estado pidiendo, así que, aquí está y espero que les guste mucho. Este fic no es muy largo pero igual espero que estén apoyándome a lo largo de este tiempo :* un besito.**

* * *

_**Travesura a realizarse. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno.**

-¡Maldita sea! Estoy demasiado retrasada- exclamé mientras corría hacia el aula de clases. Iba a Biología y les aseguro que ese maestro me odiaba.

Para que comprendan, me voy a presentar. Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 14 años y estudio en _Saint Mary School,_ una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y católicas de Inglaterra. Tengo novio, se llama Edward Cullen y es 1 año mayor que yo. Él está en cuarto año de secundaria y yo en tercero. Su familia sabía que éramos pareja pero la mía no, gracias a mi abuela materna, Angelique, quien quiere tener a la familia más perfecta. Anormal.

-Tarde, señorita Swan- dijo el señor Hendler cuando me vio.

-Lo siento.

Entré con la cabeza baja y me senté al lado de mi mejor amiga, Savannah.

-Así que, ¿te quedaste despierta hasta tarde hablando con Ken andante?- me dijo Savannah y sacando a relucir su apodo a Edward.

-No Sav, me quedé haciendo la tarea de Biología, recuerda que este maestro me odia y necesito esforzarme- dije en tono muy serio.- Y no le digas Ken andante, no es muy normal que digamos.

Ella me quedó viendo y se puso a reír. Savannah Ryder es mi mejor amiga desde los 5 años, cuando entramos a secundaria y vio por primera vez a Edward se enamoró y le decía _Ken Andante_ porque tenía un parecido a un Ken que tuvo cuando era pequeña. Yo también me enamoré pero no quise decirle hasta que se convirtió en la novia de Hans Brownne, desde esa vez no se han separado y son una pareja hermosa; cuando le dije que me gustaba Edward se puso muy feliz.

-Señorita Ryder y Swan, a pesar de que lograron salir bien en el último trabajo, no me voy a molestar en sacarlas de mi aula si siguen conversando.

-Maestro, debería de sacarlas a ambas por insolentes- dijo la idiota de Lauren Mallory.

-¿Por qué no te sacas tú toda la silicona de tus senos falsos?- le dijo Savannah muy molesta.

Lauren Mallory era nuestra mejor amiga pero se juntó con Emilia Savers y se volvió en nuestra enemiga.

-¡Yo no tengo senos falsos! Al menos no le miento a mi familia como Swan.

-Y al menos yo le soy fiel a mis amigas, y no me voy con la zorra de Savers y tampoco me vuelvo una persona hipócrita- le dije con odio.

-¡Mallory, Swan y Ryder!- gritó el señor Hendler muy molesto.- A la oficina del director.

Las tres tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del aula, Lauren estaba muy molesta, odiaba que le dijéramos senos falsos.

-Rubia estúpida- le dijo Savannah.

-Sav, déjala- le comenté en voz baja.

-Emilia se va a enterar y les va hacer la vida miserable, par de idiotas.

-¿Por qué no nos haces tú la vida miserable? Emilia no fue la del problema, rubia teñida, las cosas son contigo- le dije molesta y con la cabeza baja.

-Porque… ahm, ustedes… le dijeron… ¡ZORRA!- chilló.- Ustedes le dijeron zorra.

-¿Y? Nosotras discutimos contigo, y te queda de experiencia no ser metida- le dijo Savannah ahora.

Llegamos a la oficina del director y no sentamos frente a su escritorio, él giró su silla y nos vio con preocupación y detenimiento.

-Isabella, Savannah y Lauren. Muy bien. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo típico, me sorprende que pregunte- contestó Sav viendo sus uñas de color rosa.

-Chicas, se van a reunir tres veces por semana con la psicóloga, Pamela Mars. Será después de clases y las citas serán de dos horas. Los días son lunes, martes y miércoles.

-¿Por qué con la psicóloga?- lloriqueó Lauren.

-No seas llorona, Mallory- le dije.

-Lauren, estoy teniendo problemas con ustedes tres y no voy a pedir que vuelvan a ser amigas pero que si las ayude con urgencia. Hoy tienen su primera cita en la oficina de ella. Feliz resto del miércoles.

Salimos de la oficina del director hacia nuestras próximas clases, Sav iba a matemáticas y yo a geografía y cuando iba a esa clase lograba saludar a mi novio.

En el camino lo busqué pero no lo encontré, hasta que lo vi y corrí hacía donde él.

-¡Hola!- le dije feliz mientras él me cargaba.

-¿Cómo estás, princesa?- me dijo dándome un rápido y pequeño beso en los labios.

-Mal- suspiré.- Tengo cita con la psicóloga los lunes, martes y miércoles después de clases, dos horas diarias.

-¿Ahora si se dieron cuenta que estás loca?- rio.

-No bobo. Lauren, Sav y yo somos insoportables y discutimos mucho así que el director nos envió con Pamela Mars.

-¿Empiezas hoy?- preguntó, yo asentí.

-Adiós pequeña zorra- dijo Emilia dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos.

-¿Qué te sucede con Bella, Emilia? No te metas con ella.

-Dile primero a ella que no me diga zorra porque ella es la única. Yo llevo 3 meses con mi novio.

-Emilia, yo llevo 2 años con Edward, soy la persona menos indicada para que llames zorra.

Ella se quedó en silencio y se fue muy molesta batiendo su trasero.

-Que no te afecten lo que…- lo interrumpí.

-Ed, lo sé, nada de ellas se afecta- le sonreí.

El timbre sonó y nos dimos un rápido beso nuevamente y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases respectivas. Cuando llegué, me senté al lado de mi cuñada, Alice quien tiene mi edad y es una gran persona, además de ser mi otra mejor amiga.

-Hola Bella, escuché que tendrás que ir al psicólogo con Lauren y Savannah.

-Dios- murmuré.- Nos informaron eso hace poco y media escuela ya lo sabe, maldito par de arpías.

-Tranquila, Sav está creando un plan para hacerles una mala jugada a Emilia con su querida Mallory.

Asentí y nos concentramos en clases.

.

.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo la psicóloga.

-Hola- dijimos en coro y de mala gana.

-Bueno, no vienen aquí para volver a ser amigas, eso será si ustedes quieren pero si tienen una enorme disputa entre ustedes y hay que resolverla porque vuelven locos a todos los maestros.

-No es nuestra intención, creo que no necesitamos ayuda en esto. Lo que pasó antes es cosa nuestra.

-Savannah, por favor, no te niegues a la ayuda- suplicó Pamela.

-Simplemente no soporto estar cerca de _senos rellenos de silicona_, siento que me va a dar un infarto por acercarme y oler su perfume barato.

-¡Así se habla, Sav!- la animé.

La psicóloga chilló y nos sacó inmediatamente de su oficina, Lauren se fue lloriqueando porque sus padres iban a matarla y nosotras nos fuimos en silencio directo al estacionamiento.

-Tendré un buen castigo, ni pienses en invitarme a salir- le comenté a Savannah.

-Yo no quedo atrás, van a asesinarme pero simplemente no puedo estar cerca de ambas.

Asentí y me despedí de ella mientras me iba caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Princesa, te llevo- me dijo la hermosa voz de Edward.

-¿En serio? ¡Fantástico!- dije mientras subía al auto en donde lo llego a traer su chofer.

Ambos nos fuimos en el asiento trasero y le comenté mi cita con la psicóloga, realmente fue algo en tiempo récord. Cuando terminé de hablar de eso con él, empezamos a hablar de cualquier otra cosa. Llegamos a mi casa y me empecé a alistar para el regaño por parte de quien sea.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta de la sala y, ¡bingo!, la señora Angelique, madre de mi madre me miraba con los brazos cruzados y molesta.

-Isabella Marie, ¿por qué te tienes que reunir con una psicóloga tres veces a la semana y dos horas al día? Además, me encantaría saber porque chico Cullen te vino a dejar.

-¡Abuela!- exclamé con la cabeza baja.- Esto no es bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dos.**

-No señorita, esto no es bueno- dijo fríamente.- Habla.

-Lo de la psicóloga fue por culpa de Lauren Mallory, ella y yo empezamos a discutir y también Savannah.

-¿Discutiste con Lauren Mallory?- gritó.- ¿Qué mierda hay en tu cabeza? ¡Su padre apoya mucho a _Roulette_! Por tus malditos caprichos de niña vamos a quedar en la calle, ¿es lo que quieres Isabella?

-No abuela, lo siento- dije llorando.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Eso no nos va a sacar del problema en que nos has metido, Isabella Marie- volvió a gritar.- Y deja de llorar, por Dios. Ahora explícame lo del niño Cullen.

Yo seguía llorando y no me podía controlar, siempre supe que mi abuela no me quería y desde pequeña he tratado de ganarme su amor.

**_Flaskback_**

_Iba viendo el paisaje de Liverpool, íbamos camino a la casa de mi abuela Angelique, madre de mi mamá. Ella no había asistido a mi cumpleaños número 5 que lo había celebrado ayer y le dije a mi mamá que quería traerle un dibujo y agradecerle por la ropa que me había enviado y ella no se negó._

_-Pequeña, ya llegamos- dijo mi mamá dulcemente, y efectivamente, la enorme mansión estaba frente a mí. _

_Bajé del auto con cuidado para no ensuciarme, a mi abuelita no le gustaba verme sucia y desarreglada y entramos. _

_-Hola mamá, te traje visitas- saludó mi mami. _

_-¡Abuelita! ¡Hola! Gracias por enviarme la ropa, me encantó y me puse triste de que no llegarás. Te traje este dibujo, lo hice en la escuela. _

_-Que dibujo tan… estúpido- dijo con odio y rompiendo el papel, para luego lanzarme los trozos a mi cara.- Lo odio, no tienes el talento del dibujo, Isabella. Eres una inútil. Renée Stephanie, váyanse, la cabeza me duele. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

-¡Háblame!- gritó y me jaló de mi cabello, eso hizo que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Él sólo se ofreció, no tenía en que regresar y está muy frío para venir caminando.

-¿Y tu amiga Savannah? ¿Por qué no te ayudó ella? Ya te dije que no me gusta que andes con ese niño, luego van a pensar que es tu novio y tú no tienes edad para eso.

-Ella tampoco tenía en que regresar, abuela.

-¡Estás castigada, niña! Ahora vete al comedor, tu comida está servida.

Me fui al comedor en donde Amelia, la cocinera, ponía mi comida en el lugar en donde siempre comía. Ella me miró con lástima y yo sólo le sonreí.

Empecé a comer sin ganas el pollo en salsa de hongos con ensalada y recordé todo lo que mi abuela me ha hecho a lo largo de este tiempo. Cuando ella se fue a Liverpool dejó una carta para mí que decía:

_''__Hola Isabella, me voy a Liverpool por tu culpa. Me provocas dolores de cabeza constantes con tu torpeza y porque no eres buena haciendo algo. Además, no pareces una Dwyer; tienes el cabello rojizo y con ciertos rizos, los ojos verdes y eres demasiado blanca y tan pálida. Sin embargo, Eiza es una Dwyer de buena madera; ojos azules, blanca pero no tanto, cabello rubio y no es tan delgada como tú. No entiendo como tu madre es tan necia para que te quedes con ella, eres una deshonra para la familia. _

_Atentamente,_

_Angelique Dwyer Parks.'' _

Esa carta me había partido el corazón cuando la leí ya de 9 años. Es cierto, tal vez yo no era guapa como toda la descendencia de los Dwyer pero era una persona buena y que trataba de ser amada.

Cuando terminé mi comida, subí a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama a llorar, necesitaba abrazar a mi padre y a mi otra abuela, pero ellos no estaban aquí.

Mi mamá y mi papá se divorciaron cuando yo tenía un año y él se fue a Estados Unidos a trabajar y no lo he visto otra vez. Mi abuela dice que él me abandonó, con el pretexto de que no quería ser padre.

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué sucede? ¿Has visto ya a tu abuela?- entró mamá a mi habitación y me abrazó.

-Sí y por eso estoy así.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Que te diga ella, yo no quiero.

-Pequeña…- la interrumpí.

-No mamá, no. Ya estoy harta de esto, siempre he querido ser amada por ella, es mi única abuela.

Mi mamá se echó a llorar y salió de mi habitación, en ese momento me sentí muy mal, ella llegaba cansada de la revista y yo me ponía a llorar y la hacía sentirse peor.

Un chillido me sacó de mis pensamientos y me incorporé en mi cama.

-¡No me interesa, Renée! Ella es una niña problemática.

-Mamá, entiéndela, tu jamás la has querido y tú eres su única abuela, aunque sea deberías de fingir pero eso ya es muy tarde, ella creció y no aprovechaste nada.

-Entonces dime para qué hice ese viaje desde Liverpool hasta acá si ninguna de las dos me quiere aquí- chilló mi abuela.

-Porque tú no has venido a visitarnos, tú amas York y quieres visitar a la señora latina que vive cerca de acá.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé hacia la sala en donde mi abuela y mi madre discutían, pasé rápidamente hacia el comedor, ya que la cena estaba servida.

Ellas se incorporaron a los pocos minutos, hicimos la oración y empezamos a comer en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy, Bells?- preguntó mamá.

-Estuvo bien, ¿el trabajo?- contesté en un susurro.

-Bien, un poco agotador. ¿Cómo está Savannah?

-Castigada como yo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Discutimos con Lauren, lo típico.

-¿Entonces esas peleas con esa niña son típicas, Isabella?- gritó mi abuela.

Miré a mi madre con nerviosismo, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo de esta tarde, yo quería a mi abuela a pesar de todo y realmente quiero un poco de su amor y no su odio.

-¡Renée! Tienes que parar a esta jovencita, Lauren Mallory es la hija de un empresario que nos ayuda mucho con _Roulette_, si esa niña dice algo a su padre nos podemos quedar en la pobreza.

-Hija, deberías de parar tus peleas con Lauren, no queremos que mami pierda la revista, toda la familia se quedaría en la calle.

-No me hables como si fuera una retrasada- dije molesta y levantándome hacia mi habitación.

Me fui enfurecida y me cambié la ropa, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí profundamente hasta que los rayos del sol golpearon mi cara.

Me levanté y vi el reloj, iba más temprano que ayer. Me metí a la ducha y coloqué el agua caliente, cuando salí me coloqué unos jeans oscuros, una camisa manga larga negra y encima mi abrigo púrpura con unas botas debajo de las rodillas color negro. En York hacía frío así que tenía que ir bien abrigada.

Bajé al comedor pero no había nadie así que me senté en el sofá con pereza hasta que la voz de mi abuela se escuchó tras mí.

-Levántate holgazana- musitó.

-Buenos días, abuela- dije en voz baja. Ella me ignoró y se sentó en el comedor, fui hacia donde estaba ella y me senté en mi silla habitual, comí mi cereal rápidamente y me levanté.

Fui al vestíbulo y tomé mi bufanda _aqua _y salí con rapidez hacia el auto que me esperaba frente a la casa, y entré en el asiento de atrás. Iba jugueteando con mi móvil cuando un mensaje llegó.

_''__Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? Ayer no hablamos desde que llegaste a casa, ¿todo en orden? Por cierto, te amo._

_E.''_

Suspiré. Amaba a Edward y no entendía porque mi abuela no quería que fuera aunque sea amiga de él. Realmente mi familia no sabe que Edward y yo somos novios y si mi abuela se entera, le da un infarto por eso de las apariencias y chismes y luego se burlaría de mí, porque Edward es guapo y yo no tengo esa descendencia Dwyer, soy como la oveja negra.

Por una parte, aceptaría que se burlara de mí, ya que Edward tiene cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, piel blanca y su rostro es hermoso pero yo, no soy la típica rubia con curvas o senos ni nada de eso.

_''__Hola Ed, estoy bien. Mi abuela está en casa, eso es todo. También te amo y siempre lo haré._

_B.''_

Llegué a la escuela y bajé. El frío golpeó mi cara así que me apresuré a entrar al edificio, lo primero que vi fue la cabellera rubia de Mallory que me miraba con odio pero no iba acompañada de Emilia.

-¡Belly Bells! ¿Qué se celebra en 3 días?- dijo felizmente Alice mientras me abrazaba con entusiasmo.

-No sería exactamente una celebración, pero se recuerda a _Tupac*_ ya que el murió ese día- contesté mientras llegaba a mi _locker._

-¡Idiota! Es tu cumpleaños- dijo Alice viéndome seriamente pero con ganas de reírse.- ¿Y cómo es que sabes de Tupac?

-Lo se gracias a Diego.

-¿Diego Houten? Hablamos del mejor amigo de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-Así mismo. Él es fanático de Tupac.

Ella me quedó viendo y cambió la conversación.

-Savannah está enferma, no vendrá hoy. Así que por hoy, eres solamente mía.

-Alice, le diré a Sav- contesté riéndome.

-No me importa, es una garrapata- dijo riéndo.- Aun así, la adoro.

Nos fuimos hacia el aula de Química y nos sentamos juntas, como era habitual.

.

-Hoy si fue un día cansado- dijo Alice mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.- Al parecer Emilia y Lauren se escaparon y no estuvieron en todo el día.

Alice iba a decirme algo más pero se quedó quieta y congelada, la quedé viendo para saber que ocurría y señaló a cierto lugar frente a nosotras. Giré para encontrarme con la flamante Angelique Dwyer, vestida elegantemente y me miraba con recelo.

-¿Tu abuela vino?- me dijo Alice aún sorprendida, ella sabía todo lo que mi abuela hacía, menos lo de ayer.- Bella, hoy tienes tu cita con Edward después de la escuela.

-¡Por un demonio!- murmuré.- No sabía que ella vendría por mí, dile a Edward que lo siento muchísimo y que lo amo.

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla a mi amiga y me dirigí con rapidez hacia donde estaba mi abuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí, abuela? Le dije al chofer que iba a irme con Alice para hacer un trabajo.

-Tu, niña, estás castigada y si vas hacer un trabajo, pero en la revista.

-¿De qué hablas, abuela? No entiendo.

-Ya verás.

Y nos adentramos en las carreteras de York camino a la revista de la familia. Iba muy nerviosa pensando en lo que me esperaba en la revista y en mi cita con Edward. Tomé mi móvil y escribí con rapidez.

_''__Hoy fui raptada y no exactamente de la persona que quería. Cariño, lo siento mucho, mi abuela me lleva a la revista para hacer no sé qué cosa. Nuestra cita queda pendiente. Por siempre te amaré._

_B.''_

-¿A quién le escribes?- me dijo mi abuela.

-Savannah- contesté rápidamente.

-Bien, en la revista no utilizarás el móvil.

-Claro. Por cierto abuela, ¿vas a estar para mi cumpleaños? Es en tres días.

-13 de septiembre. Oh, lo siento Isabella pero voy a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Andrea Rodríguez, la hija de la señora latina.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de esa chica y no estarás en el cumpleaños de tu nieta?- contesté con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si mi nieta Isabella no fuera tan estúpida y me importara, estaría en esa fiesta.

-Abuela, tu no entiendes que yo siempre he querido ser amada por ti. A ti solo te interesa Eiza, Mildred y todas mis primas y le tomas más importancia a la señora latina y su hija. ¿Yo donde quedo? ¡Dime!- supliqué llorando.- Mi vida es miserable, abuela y a ti solo te importan las apariencias.

Mi abuela se quedó callada y bajó del auto, aún no sabía que habíamos llegado a la revista.

-Te odio. Tú no me importas. No eres una Dwyer, eres una estúpida Swan. De esa familia que te dejó en el olvido. Jamás vas a tener ni siquiera un poco de mi amor.

-Abuela, por…- ella me interrumpió.

-Renée siempre de estúpida abriendo las piernas cuando no es. Metiéndose con el hombre que no es. Y ella creyendo en Charlie.

-¿Quién es Charlie, abuela?

Ella abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a su boca.

-Responde. ¿Quién es Charlie?

* * *

**Tupac: ****_era un legendario rapero estadounidense. Nació en New York el 16 de junio de 1971 y murió el 13 de septiembre de 1996 en Las Vegas por insuficiencia respiratoria y paro cardíaco debido a que 6 días antes había sufrido 3 heridas de bala. _**

**A eso se refiere Bella con lo que le dice Alice.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
